


The Age-Old Debate

by Mushroom



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/pseuds/Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's bad coffee versus Mile's good tea and why tea is so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age-Old Debate

They had taken to chatting (or squabbling) over drinks whenever one visited the other's office. At the Wright and Co. Agency Miles had to settle with cheap three-in-one coffee packs, much to his disgust. He never failed to bash them with long sentences, emphasized points, and nine to ten synonyms for the word 'atrocious'. Phoenix, on the other hand, was just sheepish. "I can't afford an actual coffee maker," he explained, scratching his head. "I spent all my money on a vacation with Maya and Pearl last spring, and Larry borrowed some money, so..."

"How long has it been?" Miles had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well, Larry spent all his money on a vacation with Mindy last spring, so it'll probably take a while. I was surprised, actually. He showed up at the exact same mountain we were hiking on!"

How come you never take me on vacation was what Miles wanted to say, but he kept silent and dumped what remained of his coffee on the desk plant when Phoenix wasn't looking, only to realize that it was a small cactus. Which now smelled strongly of horrible caffeine it didn't need. "You should start drinking tea. It's good for you."

"Real lawyers usually drink coffee," Phoenix grinned. "For sleepless nights." No doubt he was referring to Diego Armando, whose famous unlimited coffee had stained many defense lawyers' suits for years.

Miles chose to ignore that first statement. "Tea is not only beneficial to your health, it helps you relax. Due to the high amount of antioxidants you absorb, you have a reduced risk from certain diseases, and it keeps your body calm. I especially recommend drinking green, oolong, or black tea at least three times a day--"

Phoenix wrinkled his nose throughout his whole monologue. Miles sighed. "You have no ounce of sophistication in you, don't you?"

 

***

"You see, I have a different idea for relaxation." Phoenix continued this vein of conversation three days later. They were in Miles' office, rubbing against each other on the wall. Sex was rough and hurried; in their haste to get on each other's pants before Gumshoe, Wendy, Larry, or even Officer Meekins burst through the door bringing nothing but havoc, they still were not completely unclothed. Phoenix was naked except for his socks and shoes, and Miles had no pants, though his ruffles were quite crumpled. In a normal situation he would have bitched about it von Karma-style, but Phoenix was currently giving him a dangerously fantastic blowjob and he didn't want it to stop.

"Come up here," Miles said gruffly when he was close to coming, pulling Phoenix up roughly and rubbing his hands on Phoenix's cock. "You're so pushy!" Phoenix groaned loudly, cupped Miles' ass with two hands, and crushed their hips together. They took turns twisting and pushing each other against the wall, fighting for dominance and the turnabout like they did in court, until finally Phoenix let out a voiceless cry and Miles a soft grunt, and their shaking hips stilled.

Phoenix slumped on the nearest armchair, breathing heavily. His razor-sharp gelled hair was sticking out in every direction. Miles checked to make sure his Steel Samurai figure was untouched during their roughhousing. Satisfied that everything was still in perfect condition, he put on his pants and sat on his office chair, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"You really like those stuff, huh." Phoenix said after several minutes. "Let me try a bit."

Miles looked at him pointedly and did as he was requested.

"Mmmm." The defense lawyer took a sip, his forehead wrinkling in distaste. Even his hair drooped a bit. "I'm sorry Edgeworth, but this is really disgusting."

"You'll get used to it." Came the deep reply. There's nothing quite like tea after sex. Miles was already feeling quite content. Another several minutes passed comfortably, and for once not a single objection was heard between them as they drank their tea.

"You're right." Phoenix finally agreed.


End file.
